


Daughter of a Sun (and a Dragon)

by littoralbones



Series: A Song of Survival and Stolen Crowns [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU: Rhaenys and Aegon live, Yo Jon Connington is alive and kicking, and a bit of a jerk, but what about the daughter jawn, he failed the father but he will not fail the son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littoralbones/pseuds/littoralbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Connington is alive and in Pentos.</p>
<p>Rhaenys wishes someone else was here in his stead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of a Sun (and a Dragon)

Was this Varys' and Illyrio's plan all along? Rhaenys could only stare at the man she assumed long dead. Everyone else she knew was dead; Ser Arthur, Lady Ashara, Grandmother, Papa, Mama. How did he survive the slaughter?

She should've been glad that her father's closest friend was actually alive and here in front of her and Aegon. But Rhaenys could remember the way he used to look at her mother, full of contempt and indifference. She never knew why but she never asked. Papa would have been cross if she ever spoke of Lord Connington like that.

Rhaenys wished someone else was here in his stead. But she could only listen to Illyrio's animated explanation of Vary's elaborate scheme, involving false names, false identities, true intentions, and a hope for the future. Connington didn't say much, only grunting and nodding in response when needed. His gaze occasionally shifted from Aegon to Rhaenys to Aegon again.

Then to everyone's astonishment, bold Shera interjected.

"And what about Rhaenys?"

True, Illyrio went on about Aegon's fate for sometime. Connington was to take him away from Pentos and help shape Aegon into the true king of Westeros, under the guises of "Griff" and "Young Griff". When Aegon was old enough, they were to return to Westeros and reclaim the Seven Kingdoms in the name of the House Targaryen. Did Rhaenys have any role to play to this plan? She had been too taken up in her thoughts to even worry about her own fate.

Illyrio didn't mind the nursemaid's interruption. "Do not fret my dear, the princess will accompany her brother. I believe it was Princess Elia's last request to-"

"Never separate her children." Connnington finished, almost with a monotone. "Varys mentioned this." He studied Rhaenys, his grey eyes cold. "However, I was wondering if we could discuss that." His slate gaze returned to Illyrio. "A pauper life would not suit her. I'm sure she can still remember being pampered in King's Landing." He paused to take a swig from his goblet. "And a fishing village is no place to raise a girl. She'd be a burden."

"I am not a burden!" Rhaenys cried out, as Aegon joined her. "If Rhaenys can't go then I won't either!" 

Illyrio intervened as Shera tried to soothe the siblings. "Lord Connington, I can attest; Rhaenys is clever and brave. And Aegon will also be guided and advised by sister even when he is on the Iron Throne. It'll be in his best interest!"

Connington grunted. "Thats what Varys said as well."

"See! And Varys is hardly ever wrong!" Illyrio said, relaxing.

Connington snorted. "And now the same man spins webs for Robert Baratheon. I hope you both know where your loyalties lie Mopatis." He emptied his goblet, ignoring Illyrio's sputtering.

"I'll take the girl and pray to the Seven that she's more like her father than mother."

\---

More like her father than mother.

The words burned into her like a dragon's breath. In her bed, Rhaenys thought about Connington's remark until her head spun. What faults did Elia Martell have? Was he referring to her mother's sickness? That was nothing compared to her kindness and tenderness. Rhaenys felt her heart ache as she remembered her mother. The stories told and songs sung. The gentle hugs and kisses whenever Rhaenys fell while chasing her kitten. Her joy when Aegon was born. 

What was Lord Connington judging Elia upon? Rhaenys clenched the bed coverings, feeling an anger and sorrow like no other. Her mother had sacrificed her life to protect her children. Her mother was a Queen Who Should Have Been. If Connington failed to see Elia as anything but who she was, then he was blind.

Rhaenys drew the blanket over her head, her heart and mind baring new intentions. She would be a dragon like Rhaegar and a sun like Elia. She would help and guide Aegon to his birthright of King of Westeros and burn anyone who stood in their way, with the fire of a dragon and the sun. But she would also be as protective as a dragon and as nurturing as the sun.

Lord Connington should not bother with his prayers.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Jon Connington didn't really like Elia (because he thought she as unworthy of Rhaegar), I have a head canon that he projects his disdain into Rhaenys (since she resembles her mother).
> 
> Also going with the Young Griff storyline since its open to so many possibilities.


End file.
